1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vibration isolating apparatus, and more particularly, to a vibration damping device for damping vibration in electronic components.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Many conventional vibration isolators include a vibration isolating device that uses an elastomer which acts as both a spring element and vibration damper to dampen vibrations. Specifically, at least some of these known vibration isolating devices are designed to hold an electronic component and reduce vibrations acting on the electronic component.
However, the current vibration isolating devices do not provide a bore running through the device to allow a prewired electrical harness to run through the center of the device. Moreover, current vibration isolating devices do not provide sufficient damping by merely using an elastomer to act as the spring element and vibration damper. As such, it would be useful to have a vibration damping device that holds electronic components, including prewired electrical harnesses, while providing improved vibration damping capabilities. Furthermore, it would also be useful to provide such a device that can be used in a variety of environments and temperatures, and does not require specialist servicing tools to perform maintenance on the device.